This invention relates generally to a distributed microprocessor system having a common bus and more particularly, to such a system requiring high rates of data transfer between microprocessors on the common bus and further requiring transfers of the same data between a number of microprocessors in the system.
Certain functions which are processed by data processors are repetitive computations done at a prescribed time rate and within absolute time frame restrictions. An example of such a repetitive computation occurs in radar systems in which the range signals (signals reflected from different range distances) are received repetitively at a prescribed rate and within substantially absolute time frames. The processing of the received range signals can be done in a distributed microprocessor system with each of the processors receiving and processing different characteristics of commonly received data.
The present invention provides a high speed bus system designed and implemented for a distributed microprocessor system in which the microprocessors are periodically halted from processing data to permit the transfer of data between microprocessors during each halt.